There is known an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR: Exhaust Gas Recirculation) device, in which a portion of exhaust gas is recirculated to an intake side to prevent knocking and to improve fuel consumption, in an internal combustion engine. JP2012-512988A defines a percentage of mass of recirculated exhaust gas (EGR gas) entering an intake circuit per unit time with respect to a total mass of air-fuel mixture entering a combustion chamber per unit time as an EGR ratio [%], and discloses a relationship of the EGR ratio with a compression ratio of the internal combustion engine, which is optimum for preventing knocking and improving fuel consumption. More specifically, when a load ratio of the internal combustion engine is of a high load of 50% or more, the relationship is to be of a value subtracting 13 from three times the compression ratio (tolerance: 2), and when the load ratio is of a low load of less than 50%, the relationship is of a value subtracting 13 from three times the compression ratio (tolerance: 5).